Complicated
by The Purple Fairy Trixie
Summary: When life gives you lemons you break out the tequila and salt. A marriage. a new address. hot guys on motorbikes. sibling rivalry. a cowboy and one hell of a week. can opposites really attract if held in the right place?
1. Chapter 1

Aren't wedding suppose to be happy? You're suppose to be celebrating the uniting of two people that are in love and all that stuff, right? Most people like weddings and let just say. I am not most people. Sure some weddings are okay but, when it's your mothers wedding? Yeah, not so much.

Don't get me wrong. Phil is great and he makes mum happy, so isn't that all that matters? You would think it was , but it's not. Because only thing I can think about right now is that, I have to live with my father and twin brother in the small town of Forks.

Doesn't sound bad, right? Only it is bad. I don't really talk to my dad or my brother, since I chose to move with mom when my parents got divorced instead of staying with my father, I came down for a week every

summer but, Emmett pretty much ignored me when he was at the house, which wasn't that often. So Jake would come with me and we would go up to La Push, were his father lives.

All that still isn't all that awful. I could do with Emmett ignoring me, even if it upset me. I wouldn't let it get to me. Me and Emmett just turned out to be completely different. I can't change that. And there are four very good reasons for me not wanting to live in Forks Washington.

I don't like the rain. I don't like small towns. My Father is the sheriff and on more that one occasion I've been brought home by the police. It's like I go around breaking the law, but most cops don't like motorcycle gangs. Not that that's what me and my friends are. We just all own bikes and a body shop.

But not one of us owns a gun, none of us even has a record, we don't wear matching jackets - though I do own a leather jacket - our body shop is completely legal and we do not have a "territory". We just all have a passion for bikes. Which is another thing I'm not liking about moving. I have to leave them all behind.

"The Pack" - which is what I call them, though I don't remember why- consists of Rosalie Hale - My best friend, Jacob Black - my on again, off again boyfriend, Seth Clearwater, his sister Leah Clearwater, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Sam Uley, Jared Eretria and Paul Tana-Tona.

There is also Emily, Clair, Rachel and Kim, but they're normally on the back of the bike. Emily is Sam's girl, Clair is Quil's, Rachel is Paul's and Kim is Jared's. So all together there are fourteen of us and we're together an awful lot.

We've been friends since first grade and they are pretty much my family. Well, the boys sure do act like over protective brothers. A lot more than Emmett ever did. But, anyway. It was actually my idea to go and stay with dad, but what else was I suppose to do? What kind of newly married couple want a teen in the house.

And I only have to stay there until my eighteenth birthday at the earliest, but I'd probably have to stay until the end of high school. Then it's off to Dartmouth. Where I got pre-accepted earlier this year. It might surprise you but, I have the highest GPA in Phoenix and a photographic memory.

Anyway. I'm getting off track again. I'm in my car on the way to Forks from Seattle, where the wedding was held. I had left right after mom and Phil had left for their plane. I didn't have to say good bye to my friends just yet. They were coming down to Forks tomorrow and dropping off my bike, since I couldn't ride it all the way to Forks.

They had come to the wedding and stayed for the reception, but I couldn't find them when I was leaving so I opted for texting them later. Since they had already givin me crap about my dress and everything. I didn't need them giving me anymore.

I was still in my brides maids dress, but I had put my leather jacket over it. I knew I must have looked pretty silly. My hair was in ringlets down my back and my brides maids dress was baby pink and embarrassingly girly, I mean it had _sequins on it. I also had pink eyes shadow on, lip gloss and blood red nail polish on. _

_I had just passed the 'welcome to Fork' sign when my tyre blew. I got out of the car and saw that it was my back tyre. I sighed climbing back in the car and put my indicators on. Since I have a black Aston Martin I really didn't want anyone to crash into it because they didn't see it and took my jacket off and left it in the car. _

_I got the spare tyre out and the jack just as three cars came around and then stopped just behind my car. I ignored them jacking the car up. 'Do you need some help?' I looked up to see a guy, I couldn't really make out his face, but I could see the outline of his body._

'_I'm fine, my tyre just blew, is all. Thanks anyway' I told him._

'_Are you sure?' he asked._

'_Yeah, thanks' I saw the figure shrug and walk back to the car. It took ten minutes to change the tyre then I was back on the road and continued on my way. Ten minutes later I decided to see Bill, Jakes dad. I called Charlie and told him I was making a detour. He didn't mind and I drove to La Push._

_I ended up getting back to the house at two in the morning and only got two hours sleep since I normally wake up at six in the morning and Forks is two hours behind, so I ended up waking up at four and realized I had to go to school in four hours and knew I was not getting anymore sleep this morning._

_So, I had a shower, then noticed my bags hadn't arrived yet. I had a pair of jeans and a top, but it was really cold and mom made me promise I wouldn't wear my leather jacket on my first day. So I went to my car to see if I had one of Jakes in it. _

_I did and though it was like three times to big for me, it was warm and it smelled like Jake. I noticed a hummer and a police car in the drive way and figured the hummer was Emmett's. it's a nice car. If your into those kind of cars. I opted for texting my friends, knowing if that most of them would already be up and if they weren't awake. They wouldn't care if I woke them up._

_When six o'clock rolled around I drove up to the La Push cliffs. Normally I do my laps in a pool in the morning. But since dad doesn't have a pool. I though the ocean would be just as good. Paul and Sam had taken me cliff diving before and I thought it was great. _

_Not that Jake or a lot of others thought of it as great, but that was just because it was me doing it. So I stood at the top of this cliff edge, in only a bikini top and shorts, looking down into water that looked really cold and strong as it crashed against the cliff._

_The ocean is one of only three things that both amazes and scares me. The way it sparkles in the light - not that there was any light in dreary Forks - the beauty of the waves curling into itself, the feel of it as you float, as if you're weightless. I thought about all the things that I found fascinating about the sea then jumped._

_The water was hard and cold as I dived into it. But after I got use to it it felt good. I swam out for a little while then swam to the shore. By the time I got back up to my car it was already eight. I quickly took off my wet shorts and pulled on my jeans, singlet and Jakes jumper._

'_You don't do a very good strip tease' I spun around to see Jake grinning at me from where he was leaning up against his old rabbit. I ran up to him and jumped in his open arms. He spun me in a circle and I laughed. He finally put me on my feet and kissed me on the lips._

'_What are you doing her?' I asked._

'_I thought I'd come see my beautiful girlfriend' he said tucking a stray strand of my hair behind my ear._

'_Should I be jealous?' I teased and he playfully glared at me before grinning and picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. I squealed until he finally sat me in the passenger seat of the rabbit and hopped in the drivers side. 'What are you doing?' I wanted to know._

'_Driving my girlfriend to school' he said like it was obvious._

'_What about my car?' I demanded._

'_I'll pick it up later' he said dismissively._

'_Fine' I mumbled._

'_Anyone would think you weren't happy to see me' Jake said mocking sad._

'_You know I am, Jake' I said taking his hand and kissing it lightly. I looked around the car. So many memories were made in this car. It was Jakes first car and he had rebuilt it from scratch. 'I can't believe you've still got rabbit' I said. He grinned at me._

'_Of course, I do' he said 'I mean. our first kiss was in this car. The only time you've ever been drunk was in this car and that time you tried weed'_

'_I thought we were never going to talk about that night?' I said and hit his arm glaring at him._

'_We're not talking about it' he assured me. That night reminded me of Kale._

'_I saw my first motorcycle from this car' I said smiling. _

'_Kale. I still don't know why you called your bike that' Jake squeezed my hand slightly still smiling. I knew why I called my bike Kale, but I didn't tell anyone. Kale had brought it for me and I started calling the bike Kale as a joke and the name stuck. I'm not sure why I didn't tell anyone the reason and after what happened it just seemed right. _

'_I miss Kale' I had tears running down my face now._

'_Don't worry Bells. Rose is bringing down your bike later' Jake said trying to making joke about it. He lifted his hand that was entwined with mine and wiped away my tears with the back of it. We had made it to Forks high now and Jake stalled the car near the entrance._

'_Thanks for the ride' I said undoing my seatbelt and leaned over to kiss him._

'_We can go see Kale' Jake told me gently 'We'll all go'_

'_I can't' I whispered 'Love you' _

'_Love you too' he said and I got out of the car. 'I'll pick you up after school' he yelled to me and I nodded. He pulled away and with one last wave left the parking lot. I waked up to the school ignoring the stares and found the office. _

_Once I had picked up my schedule and map. I glanced at it and that photographic memory came in handy, because I really didn't need my head in a map to point out that I was new. I had History first, which was on the other side of the school. Of course._

_I walked through the school - still trying to ignore the stares and whispers - and found my English room without a hitch. I introduced myself to the teacher, a mister Berty. And he told me to take a seat. Not many people were in the class and I sat in one of the back seats._

_As more people came in I just sat there reading, not really caring. Some smirked and others laugh. So I guess I had picked the wrong seat. But I wasn't about to move. Four students came in and I noticed Emmett. But I just looked down at my book._

_The class started then, but I was playing less then no attention to the teacher talk, history is my best subject. I was staring absentmindedly at my note book, until I heard my name. I looked up and everyone was looking at me expectantly. I blushed realizing the teacher had probably asked me a question. 'Could you repeat that?' I asked._

'_Could you give us your thoughts on the French nobility?' he asked, clearly frustrated that he had to repeat himself and I didn't like they way he was looking at me. He was young, maybe 24. He would be hansom, but he had a hang over._

_Oddly I remember seeing him hitting on a student in the parking lot when Jake dropped me off. Oddly because I would have thought I would have remembered earlier. I found it disgusting, but it's not like he forces the girls to flirt back. _

'_I think they were very noble' I answered and mister Berty frowned._

'_You approve of their excesses at the expense of the poor?' I shrugged._

'_I do not approve or disapprove, I accept it. People in power always take advantage of those without power' I say nonchalantly _

'_That sounds like a generalisation if I ever heard one' Mr. Berty replies. 'And where do you get your information to make such a generalisation?' _

'_Well, from the past. It happened all the time in wars. But like I said. I accept it' I was getting bored now._

'_What school did you go to before moving to Forks?' he asked._

'_What school I went to doesn't matter' I answer._

'_It sounds like you have a problem with authority' Mr. Berty observed._

'_Not always. It depends' I say._

'_On what?' he asked_

'_Whether the authority is foolish or not' I say with a smile that leaves no doubt I am talking about him. Mr. Berty, wisely, passed me over and goes on to another topic. Then I stopped paying attention again. The bell rang signifying the end of the lesson and I left. _

_The day progress agonizingly slowly and by the time break started I had made a friend. Not that I wanted to, but her name was Angela Webber and she seemed nice. I saw my brother and a group of other people that the whole school seemed to be centered upon._

_They seemed to consist upon jocks and cheerleaders. But I hadn't expected much less. By the time the bell went to start the last lesson. I was more than ready to leave. Only I walked into a problem. Literary. She was blond and had enough make up on the I could of sworn I had stray from school into a circus. _

'_Watch where you're going freak' she seethed at me._

'_You're one to talk. I didn't know the circus was in town' I said mocking excited. Her face heated up and she glanced at the crowd that had surrounded us._

'_You better watch your mouth if you want to last the week here' she said._

'_Was that a threat?' I asked _

'_It's really hard to believe that you and Emmett come from the same gene pool. I mean how can it make someone as hot as Emmett and then make… you?' that did it. I was about ready to hit her when a girl with brown hair and features that suggested that she had Mexican in her stepped between us. _

_There was also guy was with her. He had bright blue eyes that were partly hidden behind his slightly curly honey blond hair, a strong jaw and a medium build. He had a kind of dangerous look to him. I also remember seeing them with Emmett. _

'_Problem Lauren?' the girl asked and Lauren shook her head quickly and started to walk away. When she passed me she hissed._

'_Maria's not always gonna be here to protect you' I just glared at her._

'_I can fight my own battles. I don't need anybodies help' I said 'Especially Emmett's friends' I added with a glance at the girl, whom I guessed was Maria. I turned around then and left. I may have been a bit up gracious about how I handled that, but I did not need help from them, not that she helped much. If anything she made it worse. _

_I had English in the computer lab this session and as I rounded corner I was picked up bridal style from behind. I screamed until someone said to stop yelling in his ear. I instantly knew who it was. He finally put me down and grinned._

'_I didn't know you were here' we both said at the same time._

'_I've been here for a few years now' he answered 'Not that they like us being here' he rolled his eyes._

'_Then they're gonna love me then' I said sarcastically 'It's good to see you though Stefan, How's Vladimir? Is he here?'_

'_He's good and he is here. He has biology' Stefan answered 'What class do you have? Maybe I could walk you there' _

'_I have English in computer room 3' I answered. He nodded and we started walking toward the computer block. _

'_Are you and Kale still together?' he asked conversationally, but I couldn't answer it. 'Bells?' he looked down at me 'Shit, Bells. I didn't mean to upset you' I had tears running down my face again, and I felt really stupid. Normally I don't cry like this and I was at school, which made it worse._

'_No… it's just… I was talking about him earlier with Jake and, no we're not together any more. Kale, he's, um' I could finish the sentence. I hadn't even thought about where Kale was. Stefan just let me cry. We must have looked strange. I was full on crying and Stefan was trying to calm me down. _

'_Bella, are you okay?' I opened my eyes wiping my tear on the sleeve of my jacket to see the blond guy from before. _

'_She's fine Whitlock' Stefan said glaring a the blond guy._

'_She doesn't look fine' he retorted._

'_I really am okay, but thank you' I said to, "Whitlock" 'I have to get to class. I'll see you later' I told Stefan. He nodded and gave me a quick hug, then we left our separate ways._

'_Bella?' I turned around to see the blond guy. 'You should stay away from Stefan and his gang. They're not the kind of crowed you wonna get mixed up with' _

'_What?' I asked my voice a little horse from crying. I can't believe he just said that. I don't even know his first name! and he's telling me I should hang out with some one I've know for five years._

'_You don't want to get mixed up in his crowed, they're back news' he told me._

_I cleared my throat uncomfortably 'Well, thanks for your concern, but. I'm perfectly capable of making my decisions of whom I befriend' I said._

'_You don't know them' he insisted. _

'_And you don't know me' I shot back, then turned and started to walk away, but his next question stopped me._

'_And how do you think your brother will feel with you hanging around with a motorcycle gang?' I turned back around and glared at him._

'_Do I look like I give a damn what my brothers like and dislikes are? He's never cared before why would he care now? And if you have such a problem with them, then you should really stay away from me' I turned away again before I said something I really regretted. Though I'm pretty sure I already had._


	2. Chapter 2 Cook out

I finished school and Angela drove me to the supermarket since Jake had something to do and would be there at four for the cook out with everyone else. I brought the food and there was a lot of it and we headed to dad's house.

'You have to stay' I said to Angela.

'But, it's like a goodbye party. I don't want to intrude' she said

'You're not. Please stay?' I begged and she finally nodded.

'Okay. I'll stay' she said

'Cool' I said mixing the salad together. I had already marinated most of the meat and Angela had made potato salad. Dad called and said he'd be pulling an all-nighter and Emmett could eat or not eat. I didn't really care. Anyway we just sitting on the front porch waiting for the pack to get here. When who should pull into the driveway, but Emmett and his posse. I breathed out a bunch of profanities out under my breath when a few seconds later the pack arrived on their bikes.

I hate my brother, and I did not want him to know I was in a motorcycle gang. Not that we were. A motorcycle gang. I mean. But I was sure as hell that that was exactly what they looked like in the eyes of someone who didn't know them. And Emmett and his little friends defiantly didn't know them.

They all parked in a row and pulled their helmets off at the same time. Something the do frequently and I always tease them saying they had practised for hours to get in-synch. Jake was the first one to dismount his bike and I pulled Angela to the boys. Jake glanced over at where my brother and his friends stood and frowned, then leaned down and kissed me and I could help but deepen it for my brothers sake.

That was until I was grabbed by my wrist - rather roughly I might add - and spun around to see my brother possible livid. This would have amused me if not for me being just as mad as he was for me kissing my boyfriend.

'What the hell are you doing Bella? Are you insane?' He yelled/asked me.

'Wasn't it obvious? I was kissing someone before you rudely interrupted' I said sarcasm dripping from my every word as I pulled my wrist out of his grasp. Jake put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down and it might of worked if not for Emmett's next words.

'Get your hand off my sister' Emmett all but growled and Jake, but Jake just ignored him. Maybe I should have too.

'Oh great' I said sarcastically 'So NOW I'm your sister? You can't tell me what to do' I clenched my hands in top fists trying to keep my voice calm, but then he said this, only he didn't use the word hell or freaking.

'Like hell I can't! They're part of gang, Bella. A freaking GANG. You're going to stay away from them!'

'News flash _Emmett, _You're about fifteen years to late to tell me to stay away from them. So leave me the hell alone!' I yelled stepping back towards Jake.

'I wont leave you the hell alone with them' Emmett grabbed my wrist again, but not long before Jake's fist connected with his face and all hell broke lose. Quill, Em and Seth tried to get the two apart, but it was Charlie who did it in the end.

'What is going on here?' Charlie demanded. Neither of us said anything. Jake had wrapped a secure arm around my middle pulling me too his chest ignoring Emmett's not very subtle growl and Charlie huffed in annoyance. 'You both will be living here for a while, so you's need to stop acting like children and try to get along starting with spending next week together in the cabin' Both me and Emmett protested, but Charlie cut us off.

'Enough. I do not need to hear these pointless arguments' He said frustrated 'You will go. End of discussion. You can bring you little friends with you. But you with stay in that cabin and at least try to act like family, or you will both go to a boarding school in the Himalayas' I looked down at the ground and Me and Emmett both mumbled and 'Yes sir' and Charlie signed 'Now who are you?' I looked up at Charlie to see him looking expectantly at Jake. Jake held out his hand.

'Jacob Black' Jake said firmly and Charlie slipped his hand into Jake's. Well, this was a disgustedly interesting turn of events...

I know it's short and hopefully I'll be able to update soon. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
